Phantasmal Munikis
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:jikai2.jpg||season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 13 |last = Self-Evolving Bakugan |next = Advent of a Legend }} is the 13th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on June 30, 2012. Plot The Brawl for the rights of the Bakugan Dojo rages on. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using his Special Shooting Technique "Bending Rise Shoot." Although tremendous in power, he was unable to inflict Critical K.O. on Karashina's Borg Mahisas, least unable to stand in a Gate Card. Borg Mahisas remained in its Gate Card relatively untouched. Harubaru then realized that he cannot control the newly evolved Rise Dragaon's power. Tohga takes his turn next and stands Acro Gezard in another Gate Card but too close to Borg Mahisas. It made Tatsuma wonder why even in the presence of the opportunity to Double Stand and therefore take the victory from their opponents, the Shadow Sanjushi still insist to continue the brawl. Raichi takes his turn but before shooting, he noted how Hollow Munikis might be as difficult to control as Rise Dragaon and so typical shooting techniques might fail. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and it followed a circular path which went round and round until it generates a whirlwind. It amazed Tatsuma who initially thought that Raichi might be able to inflict Critical K.O. in either Borg or Acro with the new technique displayed. However, Raichi also noted that like Harubaru, he found it difficult to control Hollow Munikis and so his result wasn't any different. Jinza is the last to take his turn for the Shadow Sanjushi. He shoots Well Galow and still did not double stand despite the opportunity. After he stood Well Galow, the Shadow Sanjushi BakuTech had noticeably formed a straight diagonal formation in the Gate Card. When asked by Team Dragaon why the Shadow Sanjushi had not yet made a Double Stand, Karashina then retold them of the teachings of Master Jyou. That is to always have pride, strive for the top and win battles with the use of unique techniques they learned despite the temptations of easy victory against otherwise incompetent opponents. Master Shimo agreed, telling his students that they should also strive to be the best in brawling and not just to be good at knocking out opponents. After that, Karashina dares his opponents to try and disrupt the Shadow Sanjushi BakuTech's diagonal formation which is then called "The Infernal Army Formation." Harubaru takes his turn for Tatsuma in which before he shoots Rise Dragaon, he concentrates and confides in his partner. Then, he shoots his Rise Dragaon using the Special Shooting Technique "BakuTech Rise Shoot." The Brawl is then set to continue in the next episode. Featured Brawls Harubaru, Raichi, and Tatsuma vs Karashina, Tohga, and Jinza (This is a continuation of the previous episode's Brawl) Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon and misses a Gate Card. Tohga shoots Acro Gezard and it stands on a Gate Card. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and misses a Gate Card. Jinza shoots Borg Mahisas and it stands on a Gate Card. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon. (To be continued in the next episode) Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Tohga * Karashina * Jinza * Master Shimo * Master Jyou (Flashback) BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Haos Well Galow *Subterra Acro Gezard Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes